


Drink Me

by fightforyourwrite



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Happy Kate Marsh, Headphone Sharing, Late at Night, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 09:45:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18258782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightforyourwrite/pseuds/fightforyourwrite
Summary: Kate visits Max in their "studio."





	Drink Me

**Author's Note:**

> It's hard to say whether or not this is an AU or a future-fic but let's just call this a "Kate and Max are happy and dating" story.

No matter how busy their lives got, it was part of their routine to cook dinner together. Whether it be as simple as ramen or as complex as beef wellington, Max and Kate would always try to put in the effort to create something good. 

Besides, what was the point of having a home with a good kitchen if they never used it?

The current meal that grazed the counter of the Caulfield-Marsh apartment was a baked trout and a tangy, vinaigrette-dressed salad. It was a filling, yet simple meal perfectly suitable for a Thursday night. 

Throughout the entire meal, Kate noticed a slight look of concern in Max’s eyes. Using her prior knowledge, Kate guessed that Max was thinking about her work. Either that, or gutting the poor fish had really done a number on her. 

Kate could always tell whenever Max was thinking about photography. 

Max couldn’t help it, seeing as she was fortunate enough to do what she loved for a living. 

In being lucky enough to constantly do her passion, she often brought work home with her without even realizing it.

Needless to say, Kate wasn’t surprised when Max decided to head off to the ‘ _ studio _ ’ once they finished washing the dishes. 

She would always give Max some privacy whenever she needed to work at home. It was only fair, since Max would do the same whenever Kate had a piece she needed to finish and a deadline to meet.

Once 11:30 rolled around, Kate figured that the best use of her time would be paying Max a visit. Even if she couldn’t convince Max to take a well-earned break, she could at least help bring Max to reality.

Max often got lost in her work, staying engaged  for hours at a time without even thinking about the rest of the world. Eating and drinking also became a second priority to her at this time. 

So with a glass of water in hand, Kate headed through the apartment and towards the work space. She had her earbuds in as she went, preferring to listen to a song on an old ipod rather than listen to the sounds of downtown Portland outside.

What Kate and Max commonly referred to as a  _ ‘studio’ _ was actually a den included in the apartment. It was quite small for what was essentially their home office, but it was big enough to fit both modestly-sized desk and chair, and even had some room to spare. 

If one pulled the curtains over the window and put on a pair of headphones, it made for a decent workspace. Some of Kate’s best illustrations had been drawn in that small, skinny room. 

The door was slightly ajar when Kate arrived at the  _ ‘studio _ .’ Upon peeping in, she could see Max at the desk. On it was a laptop and the pair of noise-cancelling headphones shared between the both of them. 

The curtains were drawn over the windows, with only a narrow crack allowing them to look out into the world. The walls of the place were adorned with some of Max’s polaroids, photographs that encapsulated and immortalized old memories between her and Kate. Some of them were of a trip to Vancouver they took recently, others were of ones to New York and San Francisco a handful of years ago. 

Promptly, Kate stepped in and placed the glass of water beside Max’s laptop.

In the span of a second, Max broke her focus and looked to the side.

There was a sticky-note on the glass, and written on it were the words –––

_ DRINK ME _

Max smirked, then looked back over her shoulder to see Kate doing the same. 

“Clever,” she remarked. She turned back towards her laptop and grabbed the glass. 

As Max took a drink, Kate stepped a little deeper into the studio, taking one earbud out to better hear what was being spoken. 

She leaned over Max and placed her chin on her girlfriend’s shoulder, then in a warm embrace, wrapped her arms securely around the brunette. The messy locks of Max’s hair gently caressed her face, lightly tickling the skin on her cheek. 

Holding Max like this was second nature to her now, something ingrained into her after doing so many times before. 

Kate pressed a kiss to Max’s cheek and asked: “So what are you working on now?” 

“Stuff,” Max answered after taking a sip. She placed the half-full glass of water back on the desk and refocused on her laptop. 

Kate hummed in response. However, when she got a closer look at Max’s computer screen, she noticed that only two tabs were open: a blank email and a website Max only looked at when she had nothing else to do. 

“Are you looking at Camera Porn again?” Kate asked, sounding both humored and amused.

Max quickly deleted that tab and replied in a sheepish voice: “Maybe.” 

If only the photography world really knew what it's rising star got up to in her spare time. 

Kate let out a light laugh and rolled her eyes. Despite having lived with Max for years and having known her for more, it seemed that some things just never changed. 

“Max Caulfield, you never fail to amuse me,” said Kate in a soft tone. Although she couldn’t see Max’s reaction completely, she guessed that her last words had brought a slight smile to her girlfriend’s face. 

“What are you listening to?” asked Max, changing the subject. She could hear some of Kate’s music at this proximity, but not enough to know what song it was. 

With her thumb and index finger, Kate picked up the loose bud that she had taken out and handed it to Max, who in turn placed it into her ear. 

The song was a slow, soothing tune, something characterized by the soft plucking of cello strings and the rich sound of a bow being pulled against them. 

It felt like something Kate would listen to, something easy on the ears and gentle on the heart. It could easily fit into those old fashioned movies Kate liked to watch, movies about love, life, and what one would do to succeed in both. 

In a simple gesture, Kate took Max’s hand, slowly encouraging her to stand up. 

Once on her feet, Kate wordlessly instructed Max to turn around, taking extra care to make sure they wouldn’t get tangled in the headphone wires. 

Now facing each other and connected by the song, hazel eyes stared tenderly into blue. Foreheads were touching and strands of messy hair were draping loosely. Max was just a tad taller than Kate, causing her to lean down just slightly. 

One of Kate’s hands was on Max’s shoulder, the other on her cheek. Max’s were on Kate’s waist. 

Max was never a good dancer, thus the reason why Kate had to instigate these things. But she was good at swaying along, just as long as Kate was there to guide her through. 

Kate held Max gently, wanting to be as close to her as possible. 

Together, they spent a few moments alone in their studio, isolated from the world around and completely entranced by the same song. 

When the song started nearing the end, Max made sure to give Kate a kiss before it was over. She leaned in and closed the space between them.

And it was slow, and it was soft, and it was sweet.

The gesture was wordless, but ardent. Max hoped that it would be enough to say that she was thankful for Kate being in her life. 

**Author's Note:**

> The song Kate and Max are dancing to can be whatever you want.
> 
> The song that I was listening to when writing this was the 2Cellos version of Moon River, but I also came across this beautiful cover of Clair De Lune by Julian Lloyd Webber. Give it a listen, it's lovely.


End file.
